ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of The Dalton Vampire/Chapter 15-2
Dalton Vampire 15: A schoking Secret Summary: I'm back and i didn like chatper 15 before so im gong 2 wrifte a new charpar, i think u flamers will likc dis 1. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxblainexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxarianaxxxxxxxxxshitxxxxxxxx It was in da midle of regoinals, and I was sittin in da corner of da dressin room reedin a bokok. I was wearin a black dress wich showed off my long shoulders and my white skin and I had a long hair tied in a bun, I also had som long black gloves on with lace on da end of dem. I cud her da New Directions singan. "What doesn't kill you makes u stronger/stand a little taler/doesn men im lonely when im alone." sang Rafael. "What doesn kill u maikes a fightrer/footsteps even liter/does mean im over, now ur gone." I sang to myself. I wasn alowed 2 sing becos Blaine sed it wud be unfair 2 let sum1 as sexah as me, 2 sing in da compesion, on da udder persomers. So was in da room of be myself. I was hummin 2 myself wen da door opened and it was..... BALINEYEPOOO! He camed over 2 me lookin all angry like. "wats up, blaineykins?" I asked, not happy. "Oh Ariana, I have 2 tell u someden" he sed, also not happy. "Wat is it, my love, no matter what we can work throo it?" I sed. He took a deep greth. "Im.... Im.... Im... Im... I'M GAY!" he roared. "wahtfwtoggf?" I sed in schok. "no ur not! ur engaged 2 me and im all lady!" I sed. "ur just confused cause of your bad ewe" i sed, an i tried 2 kuss him. "NO, Ariana!" he roared, den he cracked my face. "im gay, and i NEVER loved u! i tink we shud brak up. an ur UGLAH nyway!11" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i yellamped. I cudnt believe it, my blaineykins was gay! Gay!1111? I was shokked. He was my Blaine! I was sooo hot! "i... i... ARGHHHHHHHHHH" i sed smerin. "im sorry ariana, im sorry" blaine growled as he wen away. I wen 2 mi room an cried. Den... der was knocker on da door, it was... DA WARLBERS! "fuck off" i sed cryin. "im not in da mode for ur shite" "wots up?" sed Trent righteously. "did sum1 hurt u?" "It's Blaine." i sed like a trichinosis. "He's gay. He dumped me! He sed... he never loved me!" I buried my face in my hands and shock and sobs. "HAT?!11111111" sed Sebastian and he cum over 2 me. "dats ridiculus/it's treason/it's BLASPHEMPY!" den he calmed down. "How cud any1 be gay with someone as beautiful as you in da room. Ppl are fallin over demself tryin 2 get 2 u, Blaine's just... a pretty boy who doesn't deserve you." "well u true a rock salted slushy in his eye in Micheal" i sed. "so wat makes u tink I shud believe a wurd u say u dalton bastard" "because, Ariana, I luv u. I've loved u since I met u, ur amazin and sexah and we shud make out." "I," I sed trailin off. I looked in2 Sebastian's eyes. He smeared. "I love you too." I sed. We started kissin an mackin out. We fell back on2 da bed nd started 2 kiss each other up. "Nghhhhhh!" i sed sexahly. Den.... BLAINE BUST IN2 da room! "OMGOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" sed Blaine. "wat are u doin?" "oh i thought u sed u didnt want me?" I snapped punchin him in da face. He fell down on 2 his knees with a sharp cry. "Oh god! Ohhhh goddd!" I screamed. "Ariana Erehahahahaha Silver dove Seagull," he sed. "i lov u sooo much! i love u... i love u..." "well, if u like it den u shud hav put a ring on it." I sed. den, Mr. Schue came out from under da bed and started doin' da single ladies dance. 'Mr. Schultz ' Up in da club (club)/just broke up/I'm doing my own little thing/you decided 2 dip/but now u wanna trip/'cause an udder brother noticed me. 'Ariana ' I'm up on him/him/he up on me/don' pay him any attention/cause u had ur turn (turn) and now ur gonna learn wat it rly feels like 2 miss me. 'Quinn ' Cause if u like it den u shuddv put a ring on it/should have put a ring on it/ 'Ariana ' Don' be mad once u see dat he want it/if u like it den u shud have put a ring on it. Uh oh uh oh uh oooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Den Blaine sed, "Ariana Erehaha, you are my love! Please, I beg of you, forgive me." "Fuck off Anderson, d lady doesnt want ur hare" sed Sebastian, he put his arm around me procreatively. "NOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" sed Blain and he rean away. I had to make a choise! Characters *Ariana *Santana *Blaine *Trent *Sebastian *Mr Schue *Quinn Notes *According to a comment by Ariana on this chapter, "Rafael" at the beginning of the chapter is in fact Santana Chapter 15-2